Phantom Curse
by PharaohsDarkness
Summary: Danny is the only one in his family born with slowly developing powers. He has kept this secret to himself until hears a voice in head wanting to make a deal with him. AU.
1. Chapter 0

Sorry I haven't been writing! PLEASE BOTHER THE F- OUT OF ME FOR MOST OF MY FICS I HAVE ON HERE THIS SUMMER!

Any ways this is the beginning of the AU I started. I still haven't figure out whom going to be a first ghost Danny's fights and saves Sam, Tucker and Jazz from (anyone want to help with an idea?). That's why this first part is short. Sorry my grammar and vocab is horrible.

Fandom: Danny Phantom  
Phantom Curse AU.

Summary: Danny is the only one in his family born with slowly developing powers. He has kept this secret to himself until hears a voice in head wanting to make a deal with him.

—

"Mommy can you tell me a story?" The little boy asked as his mother with his pleading blue eyes, now tucked in his bed. Maddie Fenton smiled at her six year old son. Once every week she told him a story, any story since he was born. She knew that he loved it so much since time being spent with her and not in the lab. Maddie started thinking of a story when the bedroom door flew open.

"I can tell him a story this time, Maddie," proudly her husband, Jack, came in; "I can blab to him the tale of the first ghost hunters of our family."

Maddie frown upon this. That story might give their youngest child a nightmare. She opened her mouth to object but she stopped. She saw that her son, her six year old little boy had the biggest grin on his face. As a busy mother, she didn't want to ruin this moment having both parent here before the boy fell asleep. Sighing, she sat on the bed next to the boy, pulling him to a near close embrace.

Jack started the story, "A long time ago, the Fentons were one of the first families to move to the colonies. The first child born in the colonies for the Fenton, Daniel Fenton, had a fixation for ghost. Somehow he could sense when there was a ghost around. After sensing the ghost, the man would then leap into action, combating these ghastly creatures. He was a greatest ghost hunter ever.

Until one day the strongest ghost appeared to battle him. This ghost was the most deadly ghost because he enjoyed slaughtering humans and destroying everything in his path. The ghost loved the flames and the feel of blood in his hands. Daniel fought hard and gave an immense fight but he lost. Showing no mercy, the ghost killed him by ripping the ghost hunter's heart out.

Daniel's wife, Danielle, watched from a far of the dismay of the death of her beloved and vowed to avenge him. Danielle trained and taught herself to fight ghost by night while taking care of her children by day.

A year later, she found the wicked ghost that killed Daniel with his hands covered in human blood. Similar to her husband, the clash was immense but a difference from the last fight from a Fenton. At the end Danielle badly injured on the ground, close to her death. The ghost laughed, picked her up and was about to kill her the same way as her husband until she chucked back. The huntress set a trap for the ghost. He was sealed up permanently by something Danielle used that is still unknown today, forever trapped inside.

In the end with her husband avenged , she went home to her kids, but she continued ghost hunting until the day she died."

As Jack finished, Maddie saw that her son was fast asleep. Trying not to wake him, she slowly stood up; moving his little head onto the pillow then kissed the top of his forehead. "Good night, Danny."

Then she and Jack headed to bed.

Little Danny woke up an hour later, having a cold chill on a summer's night. He wrapped himself in the blankets to warm himself up. It felt eerie in his room, like someone was there with him.

Then he heard a grisly chuckle. Danny searched around the room frightened from his bed.

"H-Hello? Is anyone in my room?" The laugh got louder. "D-Dad?" it got even louder. Danny jumped out of bed and ran out of the room.

"Mommy!" the boy cried as he ran down the hall, into his parent's bedroom. "Mommy, Mommy!"

Maddie woke up to see her son beside her bed, his eyes overflowing with tears. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

Danny cried, shaking on the spot, "T-There a m-monster in my r-room, I h-heard it laughing."

"Ghost?" Jack woke up in that moment. He shot out of bed and ran to Danny's room. Hearing a crash and a thump from the boy's bedroom, Maddie sighed for the second time tonight. She knew Jack shouldn't told that story. Maddie lifted up the boy and cuddled him. "Your Dad will get the ghost but just in case can sleep here tonight."

Danny stared at mother then sniffed with a nod. Maddie lay back down with her son in her arms, cuddling him until they both fell back to slumber land.

*Eight years later*

Missing the bus, fourteen year old Danny was nearly running late for school yet again. Bad enough he over slept once in a while but this. He didn't have much sleep last night after his dad was destroying the living room with his new experiment.

Students started entering Casper High School as the bell rang. The very last student heading in, Dash Baxter saw the running boy down the street. Dash laughed, "Late again, Fen-turd!"

"Wait!" Danny yelled out as Dash shut the door and blocked it so the loser wouldn't get in. Danny banged on the door, "Dang it, Dash!"

The bully laughed loudly as the turned a way to head to homeroom. The bell rang again, now he was tardy. Danny pulled on the door handed, not moving. With no good results, he thought to himself, _I guess I have to do that_.

He scanned the area, no one around, good. With only another little thought, he reach out and his hand when through the door, then his whole body passed through like the door wasn't there and was in the school in the matter of seconds.

Danny here wasn't a normal human boy, he had powers no one else, even his own family, had. He could go through walls, disappear and well have this weird cold chill when there was a ghost around. For the time Danny knew he had powers, he never told anyone, not his parents, sister or friends. Reason why because they were ghost powers. Thanks to his parents and their ghost obsession, Danny knew what ghost could do. Sadly having parents that are ghost hunters scared him because telling them might think that their own son was a ghost. Next thing he'll know will be waking up on an operation table, his parents experimenting on him.

After finally entering the building, the super power boy headed towards homeroom. He definitely is going to hear it from Mr. Lancer.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Lancer gave you a detention, didn't he?" Danny glanced up from poking at his disgusting lunch when Tucker asked the question. Lunch time had finally come, thank god a period of peace from the other classes. During lunch, he sat with his best friends, Tucker and Sam, and well…eat what looked like food. They were his only friends. Tucker the techno geek and Sam the Goth Girl. Together they were the three biggest losers of Casper High School.

Danny continued playing with his food, "Yea, my parents are not going to be happy especially when they wanted to show me something after school."

Lancer indeed got angry at him, expressed it right after first period. Normally the teacher/ Vice-Principal tried to keep calm, but this was the last straw. Danny tried to inform Lancer the reasons why he was sometimes late, Dashes's bulling one of the causes. Mr. Lancer didn't believe him, always obliviously taking the bullies' side.

"At least it's not going to interrupt Friday night," exclaimed Sam, smiling.

"What's Friday night?" Danny stared at Sam confused. Thinking about the detention made him forget what they were going to doing at the end of this week.

Sam rolled her eyes, "You guys forgot again." Both boys shook their heads. The goth girl sighed, "The new amusement park is opening. A lot of the rides are believed to be wicked scary. "

Oh yea, the boys promised Sam to go to that new freaky, scary gothic amusement park at the pier. Sam been waiting for this park ever since the news that the aged park was being bought by a circus owner. What is the park called again, Gothica Park? "Well I hope the rides are not too scary, we don't want a repeat of what Tucker did last time."

"Hey, that wasn't fear that was manly sweat all over my pants! " Tucker exclaimed. Danny shook his head.

That reminded Sam of something, "Speaking of clothes, remember the last bet you made?"

Another thing Danny forgot. Once in a while Tucker and him made random bets. Danny lost the last one and the consequence for this bet is wearing what Sam wanted him for the day. Here's the golden optionally. Danny mumbled, "Drop the clothes at my house Thursday."

A hand came out of no where and grabbed Danny's milk. Danny's didn't notice until the milk was all over his raven black hair. Behind, Dash laughed as another victory for bulling. Sam and Tucker just stared at Danny as he got angry. If only he was strong enough to stand up to his bully. Dash was a strong popular teen who played almost every sport in high school, making him get a way with everything, while he a fourteen year old loser. If only he able to go intangible too, but he can't revile his powers, not in school in front of numerous 'normal' students.

Danny quickly stood up and stomped to the gym locker to wash his black hair before the lunch period ended.

* * *

Two and a half hours of detention, the raven hair teen arrived home. He dashed down stairs to his parents' lab

where they just finished fixing their latest, longest project ever. "Mom, Dad?"

"Danny, just in time," Jack spotted his son and dragged him to the invention. The teen boy guessed that he didn't paid attention to the time to know that his son stayed after school. There a huge octagon shape door shaped around a hole in the wall where Mrs. Fenton was pulling the finishing touches. Jack started babbling, "This is the ghost portal. With this your mom and I can enter the Ghost Zone."

Maddie came out from inside the portal, "Danny!"

With a smile on her face, she hugged her son. Danny blushed, embarrassed of being hugged, and tried to push the red haired woman a way.

"Did you fix it, Maddie?" Jack grinned, all excited about the invention.

"Yes Dear. Next time, don't put the start on switch inside the portal. If someone when in there and pressed it, they could die," Mrs. Fenton replied, pointing the wretch at her husband. A bit upset at him for foolishly pulling the switch inside, still loved him anyways no matter what he does.

Jack grabbed the control off the closest counter. His wife by his side and his son behind him, he switched on the invention he had worked on for years. Crying out his favorite word, Bonzai, he flipped the switch. A green light flashed, blinding the three Fenton for a moment. After the flash, a green swirl of ectoplasm clouds was in the portal.

It work, his work since college, worked. All these years, after the accident in college with the prototype portal, marrying the love and having two kids, Maddie and him did it. Jack filled with joy, hugged his wife and son, than ran up stairs with Maddie for pie.

Danny was surprised; he never thought his parents will have an invention work. He kept staring at the hypnotic green swirls that are the gate way to the ghost zone. He always wondered what beyond the portal, what was the ghost zone like compared to the living world. Maybe he should show Sam and Tucker the portal tomorrow.

Danny headed back upstairs, not knowing the pretense had been with him, watching the Fenton's success.

A low hearty chuckle, "Finally…"

* * *

The next day, Danny turned on the Ghost Portal to show his two best friends. Sam and Tucker stared amazed at the latest finished Fenton project.

"Have your parents ever gone in there yet?" asked Sam, tempted to even touch the portal.

Danny shook his head, staring at the portal in front of him, "Nope, can't just walk in there. We don't know what the Ghost Zone looks like. So my parents are soon working on their next invention so they can travel safely in the Zone."

"I wonder if we can ask your parents will let us check the place out," questioned Tucker, really curious as well.

"Probably no, besides I don't really want to be involved with my parent's ghost obsession," Danny crossed his arms, upset. He never really liked his parent's ghost obsession; it made him wish he was in an ordinary family. No other parents hunt ghost, especially when they sucked at it. Okay, dad worse than mother because he can't aim right. Mom, who is a ninth-degree black belt, could. Sadly, his dad wanted him to grow up to be a ghost hunter too. Danny didn't, his eyes were pointed at the stars at night, wondering what it's like in space.

Tucker checked out the other inventions, looking for Fenton gadgets that were cool and/or actually worked. Picking up the closest gadget, a gun like weapon and pretended to shoot imaginary ghost.

"Be careful with that, Tucker. You don't know if it works or not," warned Sam, keeping a distance just in case the invention did worked.

"I will," the techno geek whirled the gun around with the one finger near the trigger. Famous last words. Tucker finger slipped on the trigger, shooting a green ecto power beam…right at Danny. Danny didn't see it coming at him; to busy spacing out. The beam hit him right at his back. He fell forward, right into the green cloud of swirls inside the Ghost Portal.

"DANNY!"

* * *

**AN: Yea…. I was hoping this chapter would be longer but with by bad writing, that would never happen. Still trying to figure out the first villain. Hopefully this will get better *even though I just sent Danny into the Ghost Zone.* **


End file.
